


Stargate sg 118

by Afstory



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst, Caring Eddie Diaz, Caring Evan "Buck" Buckley, Evan Buckley/Eddie Diaz, F/F, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fun, Humor, Hurt Eddie Diaz, Hurt Evan "Buck" Buckley, Idiots in Love, Insecure Evan "Buck" Buckley, Jealous Eddie Diaz, Jealous Evan "Buck" Buckley, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oblivious Evan "Buck" Buckley, POV Evan "Buck" Buckley, Protective Eddie Diaz, Protective Evan "Buck" Buckley, Science Fiction, Sick Evan "Buck" Buckley, Slow Burn, Tags Are Fun, Tags Are Hard, Upset Evan "Buck" Buckley, Worried Eddie Diaz, Worried Evan "Buck" Buckley
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afstory/pseuds/Afstory
Summary: Buck entered the armory of the base he was in his full field gear with boots, camo trousers, and jacket over a black shirt. A cap hid his normally short hair but he had grown the top out more, so his curls appeared. The room fell silent as he entered the room, everyone in there looking at him, he knew this would be weird with who he was.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz & Eddie Diaz's Parents (9-1-1 TV), Eddie Diaz/Shannon Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Bobby Nash, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Henrietta "Hen" Wilson, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Howie "Chimney" Han, Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another au told you i couldnt resist, hope you enjoy and i have more to come

Buck entered the armory of the base he was in his full field gear with boots, camo trousers, and jacket over a black shirt. A cap hid his normally short hair but he had grown the top out more, so his curls appeared. The room fell silent as he entered the room, everyone in there looking at him, he knew this would be weird with who he was. He sighed and moved toward a locker that had his name on instead. He had been there a few weeks now, catching up with all the new information that had been thrown at him as well as testing out new weapons and tactics. He sits down for a second to do up his boots after one had come undone and makes sure he was ready.Today was the day and he did not know what to expect. He starts to think back a few months ago when he found out about all of this and how that day changed his life.

**_ Three months ago – Antarctic secret outpost _ **

“So where are we going that’s so hush-hush?” Buck asks.

“You will see son, just enjoy the helicopter ride,” Bobby says.

Buck nodded his head at his adoptive dad, he had been thankful that Bobby took him in after his real parents basically shunned him after his sister Maddie left. Bobby was a retired government agent, he never explained why he retired and went into politics and Buck never really wanted to push, the only time Bobby had ever let him know how he felt about the military was when Buck at the age of 18 and just graduated from high school came home and told him he joined, that night was the first and last night they argued after that Buck showed Bobby he could do it and now at the age of 28 he was a lieutenant colonel for all his hard work and Bobby explained how proud he was. Buck continued to watch out the window. He knew his dad had been doing something big for the last few months, but he would not explain what, so Buck did not know why all of a sudden, he was been shown.

“We will be landing in roughly three minutes be ready,” The pilot says.

“Roger,” Buck says and shifts so he can reach his handgun strap to make sure its fully secure.

“I wish you didn’t bring that; we are perfectly fine here” Bobby explains.

“I know, just old habits, rather have it than not” Buck gives him a grin.

“How is your fencing training going, have you kept up with it or stopped altogether,” Bobby asks and Buck knew that question was going to come up, he had been doing fencing since he came to live with Bobby he took Buck to the club with him one day. Buck showed real promise throughout his army career; he always made time to do it, but he kept Bobby in the dark. He knew he would push Buck to leave the military and pursue a professional career in it.

“No, with all the tours and training I haven't had much time for it” Buck lies.

The helicopter starts to land and Buck notices the silver dome surrounded by heavy military presence; he looks at Bobby who just smiles at him. They land and leave the helicopter. They're immediately greeted by someone, not in army uniform but with the USA flag on their jacket.

“You won’t believe it Bobby, but they think they’ve found the address” The lady explains.

“Hen, that is great news! This means we might be able to finally head out there, oh this is my son Evan, but he likes to be called Buck.” Bobby introduces Buck.

“Ah the infamous Evan Buckley, we have heard plenty about you.” Hen jokes as she holds her hand out.

“I’m sorry, haven’t heard anything about you, but nice to meet you too,” Buck says, taking her hand and shaking it.

“Well with only getting clearance in the last few days I bet you haven’t had time catch up,” She explains as she leads them to a truck.

“Well I haven’t been told anything to be honest,” Buck says, and he notices the way Hen looks at Bobby.

“I wanted you to see this first-hand instead of reading a report,” Bobby explains as they enter the truck.

“Oh, right. So, what exactly are you showing me?” Buck asks.

“You will see,” Bobby smiles at him.

They sit in the truck and Buck enjoys the heat. It was mighty cold even though he was wrapped up warm, they eventually enter the dome and pass through security and are given ID tags. As they approach the elevator they pass through another checkpoint where the guard shines a light in their eyes, Buck wanted to question why but he was too focused on finding what the big secret was, They then enter the elevator and it goes down, deep. Buck did not think anyone had dug this deep and he looks at the walls they don’t look like they were drilled.

“So how did you do it, the tunnel down, it's not drilled. The surface is smooth, literally, like it was melted, was it a laser?” He asks.

“You were right!” Hen jokes and looks at Bobby, “He is a clever one.”

“He is, it’s why I’m proud to have him on board,” Bobby says.

“So am I right, plus I haven’t agreed yet,” Buck says.

“Sort of, more like a plasma focused beam” Hen explains.

“Still a laser” Buck sticks his tongue out.

Bobby shakes his head as Hen rolls her eyes. They arrive at the bottom and the doors open and Buck is taken aback by more people in non-military uniforms. They were wearing the same attire as Hen, but they all had different flags on as they walked around. Buck can hear the different languages being spoken, and he starts to realize this is not just a US venture but an international one. He then sets his eyes on a chair in the middle of the room raised on a blue platform and two people stood there that look like they were having a serious debate.

“I'll be back in a minute. Don’t touch anything.” Bobby says.

“Ok,” Buck says and turns to walk towards the chair.

As he approaches the chair he hears the conversation happening.

“You have to let the gene manipulation take effect; it doesn’t work straight away…” The guy in a white coat says.

“Well, I need it to work, once we have the address we need as many people with the gene as possible.” The other guy explains sounding frustrated and then spots Buck.

“Who are you? How you get in here?” He asks getting in Buck's face, although being smaller the man had to look up.

“I have clearance, so I'd stand down if I were you, or I’ll put you down. Your choice,” Buck smiles and hears a chuckle from the other guy, the guy in front steps back looking flustered “So does this chair do anything fancy?” Buck says as he runs a finger over it.

“Be careful that chair is thousands of years old,” The guy in a white coat says.

“Well, it looks comfy, mind if I sit?” Buck says as he moves around and jumps on it to sit.

“Don’t.” The guy in the white coat says.

“Oh, Carson stop worrying it's not like this dumb army action man wannabe will have the gene…” The other guy says, and Buck gives him a stare but then shakes his head.

As Buck sits properly down and rests his head on the headrest the chair lights up and leans back so Buck is looking up.

“What the fuck is going on?” Buck asks, slightly bewildered.

“Don’t do anything, stay still, I need to take readings.” The other guy says, he moves to the table on the side and picks up his tablet and starts looking at the readings that are been transmitted over

“I'll go get Bobby,” Carson says and runs off.

Buck continues to look up at the ceiling and starts to think what the hell was he been roped in to.

“Buck! I said don’t touch anything!” Bobby says as he approaches.

“Well I didn’t think sitting on my ass would cause trouble…” Buck jokes and sees Bobby shake his head

“McKay, Carson are you telling me he has the gene?” Bobby asks.

“Yeah, he does and it's the strongest one yet” Carson explains.

“Buck, can you think for me a second and think about Atlantis,” Hen says, and Buck looks at her weird. Why do they want him to think about the city that vanished it was a myth but he thinks he should humor them

“Erm ok why?” He asks. And sees Bobby look at her funny

“We have all but the last symbol maybe Buck can access it. I mean out of everyone the chair has never reacted like that to anyone.” Hen explains.

Buck starts to think about Atlantis and the space above him lights up with planets and galaxies. It moves until it focuses on one planet and shows up symbols. Buck was mesmerized at what he was seeing.

“Oh my God! That’s it!” Hen exclaims excitedly.

“Well looks like we're heading to Atlantis,” Bobby says smiling as he pulls Buck up and gives him a hug.

“I want in,” Buck says

“Knew you would kid,” Bobby says smirking

**_ Present – stargate command _ **

Buck got up and turned to his locker, slipped on his bulletproof vest, and filled the numerous pockets with things he would need. He grabbed his bulky backpack which contained some personal items and supplies and turned round to see Chimney there.

“Buck, you all ready for the adventure of a lifetime?” Chim asks.

“You know it, Chim. Are you?” Buck asks.

“Yeah, but I’ll warn you, the colonel in charge isn’t too happy,” Chim says as he turns round to point to a group of several men staring at Buck.

“Why is that then?” Buck asks.

“He thinks you only got on the mission because of who your adoptive dad and mom is,” Chim explains

“That is ridiculous, and I don’t care. I'm here to do a job, I’m going to get my guns, are you coming?” Buck asks and Chim nods.

Buck picks up his P90, makes sure it is loaded with the safety on. He then places a few extra clips in his side pockets and picks his 9mm handgun, placing it on his left thigh holster and clips it shut, adding a few clips to another pocket. He then picks up a Zat’nik’tel and straps it to his leg, he has loved the zat ever since he started using it a few weeks ago. The fact that one shot stuns, the second kills, and finally and the most fun the third one disintegrates the enemy, it never fails to impress him. Once he is packed everything, he picks up his cap and helmet, attached his helmet to his backpack, and hoists it on. Alongside Chim, they make their way to the gate room, the one thing Buck had not done yet is going through the gate. He had seen people do it but he wasn’t allowed to go but now he was. As they enter the room, he sees Bobby and Athena standing there talking and they walk over to him.

“You all set?” Bobby asks.

“I am, it's going be fun,” Buck says smiling.

“Trust you to think of it as a game” Athena chuckles and then her face turns serious. Buck turns to see a colonel giving him daggers yet standing in attention.

“Ma’am, all troops are ready,” he says.

“Thank you, Colonel Jackson, make sure everyone is ready I want us all through, you and your team will go through first followed by Bobby, Buck, Chim and I, understood?” Athena says in a serious tone.

“Yes ma’am, team one front and center” Jackson shouts, and his team move.

“What a douche,” Buck says and feels a slap on his arm.

“Don’t disrespect your commander, understand?” Athena says.

“Yes ma’am,” Buck says.

“Gate room, we are ready to activate in five minutes. Please be ready, we don’t know how long the connection will last,” a voice says over the tannoy.

“Right let’s get to it, find your place you two” Bobby says.

Buck watches as Bobby and Athena walk up the ramp, Buck and Chim move to the side next to Jackson's team. Buck turns around and see’s Hen and she waves so he waves back.

“As all of you know, this exploration is to somewhere unknown. We do not know what we will face or run in to. We have some of the best army and marines with us, but we cannot say your safety is certain, we will be cut off from Earth for how long? I do not know. So, this is the one and only chance I will give you if you want to change your mind and leave.” Bobby says and looks around, “No one will think any less of you so if you want to leave go.”

There’s silence around the room and no one leaves.

“Very well, start it up” Bobby shouts and everyone moves as the gate rotates and activates, once the wormhole is established they send the malp through and wait a minute.

“Breathable atmosphere and room temperature, you have a go” Command room says.

Buck watches as Jackson's team leads through. After a minute they hear the all-clear and Buck and his group walk up. Buck stands level with them all and runs his hand over the fluid-like surface. It feels weird and then he moves forward.

He's sucked into a new space, as they move along Buck turns his head and sees several different stars. The sensation felt like a continuous gust of wind blew trough him but at the same time, he felt weightless. Then bam! They’re in a different room, slightly cold from the travel and Buck sees Jackson's team moving round. In mere seconds that happened. The sensation still lingering on him. How the stargates worked still amazed many because Buck knew they had travelled trough stars in mere seconds!

“All clear, send everyone through,” Athena says, and people start arriving.

Buck and Chim start helping people move equipment to one side to keep the area clear. Once the last person is through they see a bottle roll through and the gate turns off and it goes dark, Buck turns his flashlight on and heads up some stairs and follows some of the army men and scientists to what looks like a control room. He sees the men touch some panels and no reaction, Buck touches one and it starts lighting up.

“How you do that?” Someone asks.

“I just touched it,” Buck replies.

“He has the gene so it responds to him,” McKay says appearing up the stairs “Right, anyone with a gene I need you up here, Start spreading out, let us see if we can get power on.”

Just then lights in the main area started to come on and the console's power-up, Buck walks towards the window to looks out.

“Erm, we may have a problem” Buck shouts.

“What is it?” Bobby asks.

“That looks like water and a shit load of it…” Buck says.

“What's holding it back?” Athena asks.

“No, no. This is not good. We need to call all teams back now!” McKay shouts.

Everyone runs over to him.

“Explain,” Bobby says

“This main tower is protected by a shield, at the beginning when it first sunk, the shield must have been all over, but over thousands of years, it shrunk. Now? We have people out there turning on God knows what, which is draining power and the shield is failing,” McKay elaborates ~~.~~

“All exploration teams return to the gate room immediately!” Athena orders into the walkie-talkie

“We need to find a gate address and get the gate open just in case.” Bobby says and most people move, “Colonel as soon as the gate is open you take two teams and report back to me if it is a viable alpha site,” Bobby says.

There is an alarm going off and the city shakes.

“Power is dropping too quickly!” McKay shouts.

Next thing anyone knows the city is moving upwards. The building they were in shook violently and everyone held on tight to something. Eventually, the city ended up on the surface. It would appear that they were underwater earlier. Buck looks around, disoriented.

“What happened?” Buck asks.

“Must be a fail-safe if the shield on the main tower fails. It sends the city back up before it collapses.” McKay says.

“Well we still need a gate address just in case we have to bail out, do we have one?” Bobby asks.

“Yeah, do you want us to dial it up?” the man asks.

“Yes, Jackson take your team and Buck, Chim, and Hen from my team with you,” Bobby says.

“I'll pick who goes, with all due respect,” Jackson replies.

“He is in charge, you follow the orders he gives,” Hen speaks up and looked pointedly at Jackson.

“True, but he is not in charge if it regards military operations” Jackson replies.

“Colonel, are you failing to follow the orders of the exploration leader?” Athena asks.

“Yes, ma’am I only take orders from you,” Jackson replies looking scared and Buck laughs internally.

“No, Bobby gives the orders, I can only take over if it’s a military emergency and seeing as gate travel isn’t one just, yet you follow the orders that he gives,” Athena says.

“Yes ma’am, Hen you will need to suit up, Buck help her prepare,” Jackson says as he walks off.

“Now Buck, I know he can be an arse, but he is a brilliant arse. Please just follow orders ok?” Athena asks but it was more like a favor.

“Ok, I will but if he pisses me off I’ll have to get Hen here to slap him.” Buck laughs.

“I can do that.” She jokes

They head down and get Hen suited up. Buck gives her a gun but she just looks back at Buck. He realizes that she doesn’t know how to holster it so he nods and guides her through it. The gate dials and they head on through, arriving on a field in a lush forest. And among the greenery, a man stood there looking directly at them.

**_ Eddies Village; a few hours before the gate team arrive _ **

Eddie walks through his village, his bow and sword on his back and a quiver over his shoulder. He wore a long brown coat over a green shirt and brown trousers along with brown boots. He passes through the village on his way back home after patrol, people wave at him and he waves back, enjoying seeing other people. In the last few weeks, they had heard rumblings. The people in the village were worried that there may be a culling coming soon, even though one wasn’t due for a long time. So, Eddie decided to set up a patrol schedule and made sure the caves they hide in were ready just in case, and to put his people at ease. As he enters his house, he is greeted by his son who hobbles over to him on wooden crutches.

“Hey Chris, you had a good day?” Eddie asks.

“Yeah, I and grandma made bread,” Chris explains.

“Oh, did you, well how about you go wash up and we will have some ok?” Eddie says and Chris nods and wanders off.

“Eddie, any sign of anything tonight?” Isabella asks.

“No, not tonight Isabella, but I have that feeling again it’s coming. And soon” Eddie says, and he could see the fear in her eyes.

“Well your gift has never failed us so far,” She says smiling and holds his hand, “Now go clean up too,” She finishes.

“Will do,” Eddie says as he moves around the hut, passing Chris who is now heading back to the table. Eddie sits on his bed a second and he feels that sensation he gets when danger is coming, It takes him back a few years ago when he first discovered he had the gift and his life changed.

**_ Eddie; six years ago _ **

The night started off as normal, Eddie had been out patrolling, it had been a super long night as a pack of juk’s were around and Eddie and a few others had to try to scare them away. But when the creatures would not leave they had to kill them; their local butcher was happy when they delivered the extra bounty to him though. Eddie started to head home to Shannon and their 2-year-old son. He did not want to go back but it is the only village around for miles. Nothing much else he could do, he knew Shannon would start an argument as she did most nights now. He never understood what she was arguing about, she would not really say, just shout and rant about anything and it was getting annoying now. Saying he should not be out patrolling and that he should help with their sick kid. As he approached the house got a weird tingling sensation that wracked all over his body but just shook it away, putting it down to lack of food and long patrol. He pushes open the door and the feeling gets stronger he sits down and sees Shannon staring at him, he hopes she asks if he is ok, but she does not.

“What time do you call this? You said you wouldn’t be long,” She snarls.

“Shannon not now, I don’t feel good,” Eddie says, and the sense gets stronger and he does not know why.

“I don’t care, I’m tired too! I have been in all day looking after Chris and all you have done is patrol and what for? If they did come to cull us your flimsy bow and pathetic sword will not protect us! I need you here so you can carry Chris to the cave because you can move quicker! He’s more important!” She shouts which then wakes Chris. Eddie holds his breath, hoping it is just a single whine, but Chris continues to cry out loud.

“Look at what you have done with your shouting.” Eddie finally snaps at her after enduring all her rants.

“Well you go deal with him; I’ve had enough!” She says and walks away.

Eddie huffs and walks to Chris’s room, picking him up and rocking him by the window. He is only two years of age, but Eddie could already see himself in his son. Eddie wiped away the tears on his son’s face.

“Hey son, I’m here. I’m here,” Eddie tried to assure his son, “Hush now, go to sleep,” Eddie coos at him.

As he rocks him, Eddie feels a bit dizzy from the rush in his head, and as Chris pipes down, Eddie notices as he moves his head around the sense gets stronger. He closes his eyes and gestures his head down and to the side. It goes weak, he looks up and it gets strong again. He opens his eyes and is shocked at what he sees, he runs with Chris in his arms

“We need to leave now! They’re here, the ships are on the way,” Eddie says as he slings his sword and bow over his shoulder and grabs the bag of arrows, he sees Shannon grab a bag of food.

They leave the house and start running towards the town bell. Once there Eddie rings it, hoping it is not too late to alert everyone and they make their way towards the cave. More people start running and as they do the sound of ships come shooting down and the sweeping sound of the beams of light taking people away from both lights up the area and makes a horrific sound, something that kids in the village learned to fear even into adulthood. Eddie does not look back, he just keeps running, he sees Shannon in front of him and they nearly make it to the cave but see creatures walking by.

“Give him to me, you need to lead them away and protect us,” Shannon says and extends her arms. Eddie could read between the lines of her sentence. She was basically saying to go die so she could live but if it meant Chris would live he would gladly do it.

“I love you both,” Eddie says as he places a kiss on Chris’s head and then Shannon, but she pulls away like she always does and does not say anything back. Eddie rolls her eyes at her and moves away slowly.

He quietly moves around hoping to at least get the drop on them, not that it will do much good. He gets into a good spot when he hears a noise come from where Shannon was. He freezes and watches as the creatures move over towards the noise, some people running out and trying to fight to get away but are easily beat down and are led away. They never stood a chance. It just leaves one creature guarding the cave and before Eddie could do anything he sees Shannon running towards the cave, and then getting caught quickly by the creature. She fights back slashing the creature with a knife. Eddie starts running towards her, but the creature slaps its hand on her chest, and she starts to age rapidly, Eddie jumps and swings his sword cutting the creatures head off and it and Shannon both fall.

“Shannon. Shannon, please talk to me,” Eddie says, taking in that her once brown hair is now grey, her eyes are faded and she struggling to breathe.

“He is in the bush, save him, Eddie,” she says and she points behind them, he was thankful she didn’t have Chris with her.

“I will, I love you, please hold on.” Eddie pleads.

“Eddie, I need to tell you something,” She starts “I never loved you, I just used you to get on the high standards of living. I am sorry, I hope you find someone worthy of your love…” She says as her eyes fade, and she goes limp.

Eddie stills for a moment, not quite able to believe what she has just said. The initial shock fades and gives way to more negative thoughts, he feels used, dirty. He gave her all his love and she did not even want him she just wanted his status. He doesn’t get to ponder it much longer and is broken out of his train of thought by Chris crying. He runs and picks him up and heads into the cave where the majority of the villagers are. Once in, he felt tears forming in his eyes. He could not believe it. He was used all these wasted years with her for nothing.

“Eddie, how did you know? We normally do not know till the first ship hits” Someone asks.

“I just... sensed it,” He says and is met with gasps, he knew the stories like every other person there did

“You have the gift, we thought no one else would ever get it…” Isabella states.

“That means you’re the village leader,” Someone says.

“I don’t want to be,” Eddie replies, not after what he just found out.

“Eddie you can’t say no, you know it is written,” Isabella explains.

“I know, but let’s discuss this later, let us go deeper into the cave and hide and they will go soon, eventually I hope,” Eddie says.

“Where is Shannon?” Isabella asks, and the pain of her death hits him. She may have told him she didn’t love him, but he loved her, which made it hurt so much more, but he didn’t want to bother his grandmother with that just yet.

“She died, a wraith caught her and drained her life,” Eddie said bitterly.

“Are you ok?” She asks.

“I’m perfectly fine, I have Chris, he is safe and that is the main thing for me at the moment,” Eddie says. He can see the shock on his grandmother's face but he knows when he can relay to her, what Shannon said when they are alone, she will understand. All he ever needed was Chris, but deep inside he still feels hurt by Shannon.

**_ Eddie's village; present _ **

Eddie gets up, quickly washes up, and heads to the table. He sits down and they enjoy the meal Isabella has cooked for them. Since he became in charge, Isabella moved in to start helping more with Chris. She was shocked and rightfully pissed at what Eddie told her about Shannon. But Eddie was just grateful after Shannon admitted it, his love for her pretty much died with her. That solidified, even more, when they buried her, He occasionally thinks back to all the time wasted, but then he sees his bright son sat there and knows he wouldn’t change it for the world.

“Will you be visiting your parents in the next village soon?” Isabella asks.

“No, you know its near culling season, plus they only ever want us to stay. I’m happy here, we have a perfect system and in the last few years we’ve had barely anyone taken, so I’m happy to keep it that way,” he explains.

“I know but it would be nice to see them,” She says.

“Why don’t they visit us here?” Chris asks, and Eddie laughs. He knows the answer is that the village where they live is much more royal and prestigious than Eddie's and they didn’t want to lower themselves just like Shannon, but he couldn’t say that to Chris.

“They just don’t like our village, now eat up, I need to head back out soon,” Eddie explains.

Chris finishes eating and Eddie cleans up, he takes Chris to bed where he tells him a story until he falls asleep. He starts to head out picking up his sword and bow before he kisses Isabella on the cheek and sets off into the darkness. He walks past the houses and makes his way to the watchtower. As he enters, there are already more people ready to patrol, Eddie gives them their locations and where to head to and what time to meet different patrollers. Once agreed, they all set off on their patrols, Eddie wanders for a few hours and circles past the gate. Just as he turns to head back the gate starts to make noise and it lights up with symbols, and then the gate opens. He turns to run to the village to warn everyone, even though deep inside he knows he would not make it back; he knows the ships would beat him

But he does not stop, after a minute however, he realizes he can't hear any rumbling over his own steps, no ships? He turns round to see why there was not any and instead, he sees several people stood there looking at him just as the gate shuts down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Why’d he attacked me?” Jackson explains.  
> “To be fair, you pointed a gun at him and threatened him what did you expect?” Hen says.  
> “Fine,” Jackson defiantly says, “Considering you got him to back down, you talk to him. We will radio back and let the city know we may have found a potential alpha site where we can camp.” Jackson says and pointedly looks at Buck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thanks for the comments find Chapter 2  
> I have decided ill try follow the tv series adapting it to Buddie, so bear with me as ill try have these done as quick as possible
> 
> Thanks to Fallenexeed for helping me

“Don’t move!” Jackson shouts.

“Colonel, stand down! Can see he is scared!” Buck shouts as he looks over at the man. The man had a sword strapped to his side and has a bow at his back. Buck deduced that he must have been a hunter of some kind.

Eddie stands there in shock. Who were these people? Where did they come from, he instinctively grips his bow, ready to fight. He can't let them near the village. He watches them as they get closer.

“Lieutenant colonel, you are to follow my command and orders!” Jackson snarls at Buck.

“But under first contact, we are not to aim weapons unless we are aimed at, and that man isn’t aiming at us. Even if he did he is outnumbered.” Buck states but there is no backing down.

Buck watches as Jackson moves closer to the man followed by his three team members, Hen and Chim stand next to Buck.

“Athena is going to be pissed when she hears what he has done.” Hen says.

“You’re telling me. Let’s go try to calm him down before whatever he decides to start.” Buck says as they approach they can hear Jackson giving the man orders.

Eddie looks at the men; he sees them pointing strange things at him. He has seen wraith weapons and what they can do but he has never seen ones like these. He looks at the man who is shouting and he is guessing he is their leader.

“I said get down on your knees!” The man says, and Eddie looks at the man.

The man approaches Eddie the weapon pointing to his chest. Eddie knew he had to keep the village safe. So on instinct, he swiped the man's weapon to one side and had him pinned to the ground with a knife to the mand throat.

“I suggest if you don’t want him to die you drop your weapons, right now!” Eddie shouts to the group.

He watches as the men hesitate and slowly lower their weapons. He sees another three people slowly approaching him.

“You too, drop the weapons!” Eddie shouts.

“Hey, calm down this is a misunderstanding, I promise.” A man says while slowly dropping his weapon to the ground, and Eddie looks at him closely. He has piercing blue eyes and a wide smile that radiates warmth.

“Nothing misunderstood. You came through the gate and point weapons at me. How do you expect me to react so close to culling season?” Eddie questions them and notices their mixed expressions. Some were just neutral, the rest were confused by what he just said.

“Culling? I don’t know what you’re on about, we just arrived at this galaxy.” The man starts “My name is Buck, I promise if you let him go, we won’t hurt you.” Buck calmly says.

Eddie looks down at the man who looks scared then back at Buck and sees him smiling. He doesn’t know why but his instincts tell Eddie to trusts the blue-eyed man. So Eddie moves the knife off and stands back to which the man jumps up and goes to grab his gun.

“Jackson wait!” Buck says.

“Why’d he attacked me?” Jackson explains.

“To be fair, you pointed a gun at him and threatened him what did you expect?” Hen says.

“Fine,” Jackson defiantly says, “Considering you got him to back down, you talk to him. We will radio back and let the city know we may have found a potential alpha site where we can camp.” Jackson says and pointedly looks at Buck.

“Ok,” Buck says smiling as he sees Jackson and his team head towards the gate.

“Hey, I’m sorry about them. Like I said we are new here, so we don’t know anyone. I’m Buck, that’s Hen and this is Chim.” Buck says and he introduces them to the stranger.

“It is fine, I’m Eddie. What do you mean “from another galaxy?” And what city are you from?” Eddie questions.

“The city of Atlantis.” Hen starts “And we are from a galaxy called the milky way.” She continues.

“You came from the city of ancients? Are they here to stop the wraiths?” Eddie asks them. He has heard the stories of the city of Atlantis and knows that that city was powerful.

“What do you mean? And what are the wraiths that you are talking about?” Chim asks.

“You really don’t know, do you? Come with me to my village and I can explain.” Eddie says.

“Ok, one second.” Buck says and presses the button on the radio, “Jackson we are going to the village with Eddie, we may have hostile enemies.” Buck says on the radio.

“Understood, be back at the gate in 1 hour.” Jackson says.

“Roger.” Buck says.

“Lead the way,” Buck says and smiles at Eddie. He couldn’t believe that the people on another planet looked like humans. He had read that they would be exactly like us, just maybe a tiny bit different, but he didn’t expect what he saw in front of him. Eddie was a fine-looking man, but Buck knew he was on a mission so he shook the thought away.

As they followed Eddie to the village, they saw people watching from behind the windows. The village was basic and didn't have electricity nor any other shreds of evidence of technological advancements. It was like it was set in the medieval times back on earth’s history. They followed Eddie up to a house where he stopped.

“This is my house; I have a son so please don’t point them at him or I will have hurt you.” Eddie says pointing at the guns.

Their house has seemed to be made out of stone masonry, the windows were lined by wood, the roof made of what seemed like straws. The entire architecture of the house reminded buck of the old houses in the books describing the earth’s pre-industrial age.

“That is understandable, and they will keep them to one side.” Hen says smiling. She was the only one not carrying a weapon.

Eddie leads them into the house where he hears his grandmother coming to them and stops when she sees who is with Eddie.

“Isabella, these people came through the gate. They say that they are from the city of Atlantis.” Eddie says smiling.

“Our prayers have been answered, Eddie! They will banish the wraith for good won't they?” She asks.

“I’m not sure, they don’t even know what a wraith is.” Eddie says.

“Hi I’m Buck, this is Hen and that’s Chim. If you could explain to us what a wraith is and what is going on here, we would be ever so grateful.” Buck says and flashes his smile.

“Yeah, my grandmother would be the best to explain. I will be back I'm just going to check on my son.” Eddie says.

“Take a seat.” Isabella says.

The team takes a seat and she moves to sit down on the opposite.

“It started thousands of years ago. The people of Atlantis used to have outposts all over the galaxy, but then one day an evil force appeared that came and started taking people away. The Atlanteans fought them for thousands of years, but the wraiths were so many, outnumbering them. Eventually, the city disappeared and the wraith ravaged the planets, killing nearly everyone in the system. Now they keep planets to grow the population to feed on.” She says.

“What you mean to feed on?” Hen asks as she takes notes.

“They can drain your life from your body.” She says and looks longingly out the window, “You grow old as they grow stronger. They can live for hundreds of years and heal themselves from most injuries, their armies sleep but there are a few awake that cull life to keep them going. We do not know when they will come, they just appear out of nowhere and they kill every living thing they see.” She continues.

“So, if I were you,” Eddie came back into the room, “I would go back from where you came from.”

“We can’t.” Chim says and Eddie and Isabella looked at him, “It was pretty much a one-way trip.” Chim explains.

“Then you best be prepared to fight or hide.” Eddie explains crossing his arms.

“Would you come with us, Eddie? To explain this to our leader? We could do with as much information as possible.” Buck questions noting the look off Chim. He understood that taking in another race with them could complicated things and potentially risk their team. But Buck had a feeling that Eddie wouldn’t do that. Unless provoked.

“I will not leave my son. The wraith could return any day, and I will not risk him getting hurt.” Eddie explains.

“Bring him with you then.” Buck says and Eddie pointedly looks at Buck, “I’m sure he would love to see the city plus you know he will be safe then.”

There was a moment of silence between all of them. Chim and Hen looked at Buck like he had gone mad, and Eddie still pointedly looked at Buck while Isabella looked to Eddie.

“Eddie, you should do it. If they can help, then maybe it will help all of us.” Isabella explains.

This was unexpected Eddie admitted. But if what they were saying is true, then maybe his son would be much safer there, than in this village. Still, he cannot shake the distrust Eddie felt towards their group.

“Fine, we will leave in a minute, let me go get him.” Eddie explains as he walks off. He knew this would be a safe thing for him and Chris. If they were really from another planet and found Atlantis this could save everyone and he knew he had help. Plus, he had a strange feeling he could trust Buck. Over the years Eddie had grown to trust his instinct, but this time he questioned it.

Buck stood up and tapped his radio.

“Sir, Eddie has agreed to return to Atlantis with us to explain to Bobby about the threat in this galaxy. We will be on our way in five minutes.” Buck says.

“Copy.” Jackson replies.

“He is such a douche.” Chim laughs which sets of Hen off.

Their laughter is stopped when Eddie was standing there with Chris in his arms and Buck cannot help but smile at the small boy. He has blonde curls and his eyes are squinted as he looks at them.

“Chris, these are the people from Atlantis. That’s Buck, that’s Hen and that Chim.” Eddie explains to Chris while pointing at them respectively.

“Hi there, would you like some chocolate?” Buck asks and Eddie smiles at how nice Buck is being.

“What is it?” Chris asks tilting his head backward.

“It’s something yummy, here.” Buck says taking a small bar out of his pocket and opening it up to pass to Chris who looks at Eddie.

“It’s ok son, I trust them.” _For now._ Eddie says with a smile and Chris takes hold of the bar and bites it.

“Mmm, Dad you have to try this. it’s so nice and sweet.” Chris says passing some to Eddie who takes a bite of it.

“Wow, that is nice.” Eddie says and see’s Buck smiling.

“You both ready to go?” Hen asks

“Yeah, Isabela we will be back as soon as we can. If something happens get to the cave.” Eddie says looking at his grandmother.

“Don’t worry, I will get the other team to hover around the village to offer support.” Buck says.

“Well, good luck with that.” Hen whispers under her breath.

They leave the house and start walking towards the gate. Eddie had brought his sword despite Buck reassuring him that he wouldn’t be met with hostility but after earlier? He was having a hard time believing him. Buck notices that Eddie is carrying Chris. He wonders why? He noticed Chris was squinting when they first met so he decided he had to ask.

“Eddie, can I ask you something?” Buck started and fell back walking in pace with him.

“About Chris, I’m guessing?” Eddie says looking at Chris who had nodded off.

“Yeah, just when we met I noticed he was squinting and now I’m closer I see you have two sticks in your bag.” Buck says.

“Yeah, he struggles to walk. Most people when they see there is something wrong with their children, Well they end their lives out of spite and pity. But me and my ex-wife couldn’t.” Eddie says looking at Chris.

“I’m sorry to hear that, but why do they do that?” Buck questions he did not get why anyone would do that.

“It’s because if you have a child with a problem it slows you down, leaves you open to be taken by the wraith, and then be fed upon.” Eddie explains and Buck sort of understood. He felt sorry that the people here had to live like that.

“Well, we have doctors at Atlantis. Maybe they could look at Chris see if they could help.” Buck says.

“Would you do that for us?” Eddie says smiling at Buck and notices Buck's cheeks flush red.

“Yeah, I mean if we can set up trade between our two people. We got to build friendship.” Buck says.

“What could we possibly give you? You are from Atlantis.” Eddie asks confused as he has heard the powerful technology Atlantis boasted.

“Well, like I said we only just arrived but we would like to set up an outpost and maybe learn how to grow food as we will need it in the long run and you have a vast land spare.” Buck explains.

“True, maybe I could arrange something with your leader.” Eddie smiles.

They continue to walk till they get to the gate as they approach Eddie sees the men activate the gate; the bright light made Chris move in his arms.

“Woah, you said Eddie. Nothing about a child.” Jackson starts.

“He is a child who needs medical help, plus it is Eddies, son. So he wouldn’t come along without him.” Buck explains.

“I don’t know, too risky.” Jackson says and eyes the child like a helpless prey, ready for killing. Buck has had enough of his bullshit. His mind then thought of one way to deal with Jackson.

“Buck to command do you copy?” Buck states on the radio.

“This is Bobby, what do you have to report Buck?” Bobby states over the radio.

“We have the village leader and his son, who is willing to speak to you about the threat and possible alpha site set up. But the colonel won’t let Eddie through with his son.” Buck states.

“Sir, I see it as a security threat.” Jackson says.

“You're telling me you see a child as a threat? Jackson are you serious?” Athena’s stern voice comes over the radio.

“No ma’am, just being precautious.” Jackson replies and Buck could see Jackson’s flustered expression when he heard Athena’s voice.

“Buck you and your team come back through with Eddie; McKay has something he wants you to try when you get back.” Bobby states.

“Ok sir, also would it be possible for Jackson's team to head to the village? We said we would get someone to look over the village as protection while Eddie was out and send another team to watch the gate.” Buck explains.

“That’s fine, Jackson you heard that, and do you copy?” Bobby says.

“Yes Sir.” Jackson says glaring at Buck.

Buck gives him a smug smirk before he places a hand on Eddie’s back and smiles at him. He guides him to the gate, and they step through. The trip was quick and Eddie looked around at his new surrounding; the vast room was different from anywhere else he had seen. They moved forward, he sees more men and women standing along their way with their weapons pointed at him. He turns to protect Chris while one hand went and grabbed the hilt of his sword. He gave Buck a worried look which made Buck feel guilty that he had put Eddie in such a position especially when he was holding his son.

“Stand down, he is a friendly!” Buck says giving Eddie a reassuring smile.

The men and women stand down and Eddie sees two people walking down and the others standing straight as they walked past.

“So, you must be Eddie? I’m Bobby the expedition leader and this is General Athena Grant welcome to Atlantis.” A tall fair-skinned man said. Like Buck, he was a little bit taller than Eddie and both had blonde hair. Eddie thought that they might be related to each other. And the woman standing beside Bobby was dark-skinned, like Hen. Although, Athena had curly hair and had eyes that demand authority. It made Eddie uncomfortable meeting these people, but if they hold to their bargain then maybe they could really help with the wraith.

“Thank you for seeing me, Buck explained we could help each other.” Eddie says and feels Chris move a little, Eddie looks down and sees that he was awake, “This is my son Chris.” Eddie says.

“Well nice to meet you too Chris, and yes we would like to get any information you have.” Bobby explains as he stands and signals to Eddie to walk as they start walking towards them.

“Who are you? Never mind Lieutenant Colonel Buckley, I need to borrow you right now.” McKay says grabbing Buck by the hand.

“First off, call me Buck, that title is way too long. Second, don’t be so damn rude. This is Eddie the village leader who is going to help us.” Buck says and looks to Bobby who chuckles.

“Well nice to meet you. What was the name? Edward? Again never mind. Unless you know how to work anything, here which I highly doubt, I need to borrow Buck is that ok?” McKay says looking at Bobby.

“He is all yours if he wants to go with you. How is the power situation?” Bobby asks.

“We have our naquadah generators in place powering systems up. Now the shield is down, the zpm is very low so hopefully, we can find more. People are mainly staying in the main tower until we can get more generators on the go. Carson has found the infirmary and has it running, you know just in case. Can I get back to work now?” McKay asks.

“Yeah, that’s fine.” Bobby says, and they turn to head off. Eddie looked at McKay and gave him a funny look.

“Buck, come on.” McKay says.

“I will in a bit. Just tell me where and I’ll come later.” Buck explains he wanted to stay with Eddie. He just felt drawn to him.

“I need you now!” McKay says pulling hard on Buck's wrists, but Buck stayed grounded.

“I repeat what I just said and that was later. I made a promise so you go and I’ll come in a bit, understood?” Buck says giving McKay a stern look, Eddie watched and smiled as, to be honest, he felt better knowing Buck would be there. He didn’t know anyone else much.

“Sir, before we talk about the enemy and the lands. Is it ok if we head to the infirmary? I said we would get Carson to have a look at Chris.” Buck says looking at his dad who Buck knows he has won this round when he sees the smile.

“Ok. Go there and come back once Carson had checked him and Eddie over.” Bobby says.

“Why do I need checking?” Eddie questions he felt like he may have walked into a trap, he feels a hand on his shoulder and sees Buck.

“It’s just to see if your fit and healthy, ok? I promise it won't hurt either of you.” Buck says reassuring him.

They follow a guard Bobby had asked to escort them towards the infirmary. Eddie looked around the halls. Glass making up most of the walls providing a breath-taking view of the ocean, the floor seemed to be polished stones as, Eddie noted, were shiny. The architecture of the entire city has Eddie’s head spinning. How could have the ancients build such a place? He didn’t know.

Before Eddie could look around more they were already at the infirmary. Once their Buck could see the doctors and nurses sorting the place out, preparing it. The room already had been prepped, chairs, tables, beds, everything. He clocked where Carson was and pointed to Eddie to head that way.

“Carson, this is Eddie, and his son Chris. Could you give them a check-up please?” Buck asks Carson who swirls around and was shocked by what he is seeing.

“Ah, visitors from another planet? Very exciting, they look human, don’t they? And hey. how are you little wee one?” Carson asks looking at Chris who was still in Eddie’s arms.

Chris doesn’t say anything, just tucks his head into Eddie’s shoulder and Buck could see him holding Eddie tighter.

“Sorry, he is shy around new people and this is a lot to take in.” Eddie explains.

“I understand, so can you place him on the table and I can scan him?” Carson explains pointing at the table.

“Scan him?” Buck questions casting a wary glance over Chris then to Carson.

“Yeah, this is a medical scanner. We have tried it on a few people and it gives in-depth details of the person's current; body condition and temperature. Not only that it can also scan for broken bones, ripped muscles, and or any displacement within the body.” Carson explains.

Eddie gently places Chris on to the table and Chris immediately wants to get off.

“Chris, it's ok. I'm right here, they want to help.” Eddie says and Buck can hear the distress in Eddie’s tone.

“Hey Chris, if you stay super still and let the doctor do his job. I think I can find some more chocolate. What do you say?” Buck asks

“Ok.” Chris says, clearly hesitant. But the thought of getting to eat _chocolate_ again seemed to have an effect on him because he was smiling and lays back down and still.

Eddie turns to Buck then smiles and back to the machine as it scans over Chris a few times. Once it was done, the image appears above the table and Carson looks at it.

“Ok, Chris. You’re free to get off.” Carson says, and Eddie picks him up and as soon as he is in the grasp of Eddie, Buck passes some chocolate, and Chris smiles.

They stand around watching Carson look over the image that was floating there. Eddie was taken back that the people here seemed to know what they were doing. To Eddie, it all looked weird and was more like magic than reality. Eventually, the image changed and Carson turned towards Eddie with a sad smile.

“I think you might need to sit down for this one.” Carson says and Buck suddenly had red flags raised at his head.

“Why? Is it _that_ serious?” Buck asks and Carson shakes his head.

“It’s nothing life-threatening, but it’s something that lasts their whole life.” Carson says and he motions to the chair behind Eddie. Eddie stood there holding his son and when Carson got the sense that Eddie doesn’t want to sit he proceeded to tell him.

“So, Chris has something we call on Earth as Cerebral palsy, which affects body movements and muscle coordination. Chris’s condition is not severe, but I’m guessing he struggles to walk?” Carson asks.

“Yeah, he needs these,” Eddie gestured to the sticks he had on his pack, “To help him walk. Is there anything you can do for him?” Eddie questions hoping they could.

“No, unfortunately. But we can help with his progression and give him better support. I will get a nurse to sort out some better crutches than these, which will give him better support and we can offer some physical therapy or show you certain things to help him.” Carson explains Eddie feels a bit deflated they couldn’t help him fully but was glad they were offering support.

“Thank you, it's better than what most places say.” Eddie says looking down and Buck watches as he understands what Eddie is on about. After what he told him on the way here.

“I noticed he was squinting a lot to see, could he maybe need glasses?” Buck asks looking between Chris and Carson.

“I have an eye test we could do, but It could be hard to do because they may not know our letter. Still, I can certainly look at them, let me go get the test.” Carson says as he walks off.

“Thank you Buck for giving us this help, it means a lot to us.” Eddie says smiling.

“No worries, what friends are for? You know the wraith, how do they come to the planet?” Buck enquires.

Eddie’s mind reeled back on what Buck just said. _Friends?_ Eddie had been naïve enough before to trust people, but now? He couldn’t trust anyone else aside from himself. Despite what his experience teaches him, he still could see the benefits of this exchange if it goes well.

“They come in small ships through the gate and then start beaming people on board. If they can't get to us by the gate, they appear in the sky in bigger ships and the smaller ones come from inside it.” Eddie explains.

Buck has never seen or heard anything like that but feels sorry for Eddie and his people who have had to put up with this for who knows how long.

“Right, shall we do this test and see if we can help you see a bit better?” Carson says holding an eye chart but instead of letters, it was line strokes in different intensities and sizes, “Can you sit there Eddie? We can do the test with him in your lap.” Carson explains as he sets the chart upright.

Buck watches as Eddie sits and watches as Chris looks at the test smiling. He sees Eddie watching on with a smile as his son seems to get better as Carson moves the different lens in front of his eyes. After ten minutes of the lens changes, Carson is happy and heads off somewhere.

“I can’t believe he will be able to see better.” Eddie says.

“I know, he will be going everywhere now to see everything.” Buck jokes.

“Dad, does that mean I can read my own stories now?” Chris asks.

“Yeah, it does.” Eddie replies.

“Is it dad's turn to be scanned next, Buck? Chris asks looking over his father's broad shoulders.

“It is, and I’ll be next to you so you won’t be scared ok?” Buck explains kneeling to look Chris fairly on the eyes.

“Ok.” Chis says smiling.

Carson comes back and has a pair of small glasses in his hands and places them on Chris. Buck sees Chris’s smile grow even wider when he tries it on which in turn makes Eddie’s smile grow too.

“Dad, I can see better!” Chris says excitedly looking around, taking in his surroundings.

“Do the glasses fit ok Chris?” Carson asks taking notes.

“Yeah.” Chris replies.

“Ok, do you want to stand with Buck while we scan your dad?” Carson says.

“Can he hold me?” Chris says, and Eddie sees the shock in Buck's face.

“I don’t think he would be...” Eddie starts but Buck cuts him off.

“I’d love to, let me just put my gun down. Eddie, you lay down.” Buck says smiling as he places his gun on the side and picks up Chris.

They watch from the corner as the scan was being performed. Eddie feels weird, not from the scan but a strange sensation in his chest as he looks over and sees Buck holding Chris. They were laughing.

They were laughing.

He has never seen Chris talk to someone so comfortable so quickly. Eventually, he is pulled out of his thoughts when Carson taps his shoulder.

“Well, you look perfectly fine; I see some old breaks in your left arm which I’m guessing you broke a few years ago.” Eddie looked at Carson funny. He did not realize the machine could show old wounds too.

“Yeah I did, this machine can see that?” Eddie questions curiously looking at the machine.

“Yeah, we even get to see your DNA, here look.” And Eddie looks at the screen and see’s Carson look at it weirdly. Like how his grandmother look at Eddie, figuring out whether he was joking or not.

“What’s up?” Buck questions.

“Eddie, you have normal human DNA, but then another strand is added too. Anyone in your family ever meet an alien?” Carson questions still studying Eddie’s DNA.

“Not as I know of. The only ones that do not look like us are the wraith and they prefer to eat us.” Eddie says looking confused.

“Ok, could be just as you are from another galaxy. I’ll check your son to see if it’s the same result.” Carson says as he swipes across the data, “Hmmm…” Carson says.

“What?” Eddie asks.

“Chris, can I ask you to touch that console over there? Buck make sure you aren’t close.” Carson asks.

Buck walks over and places Chris near the console and steps back and Chris looks at his dad, and Eddie nods. He was confused why they were asking his son to do this, he watches as Chris taps on the console and it lights up and starts beeping.

“I’m sorry did I make it mad?” Chris asks as he flinches backward.

“No, you didn’t don’t worry. Carson has he got the gene?” Buck questions

“Yeah, it appears so as well as human, and the other one I will need to run some more tests.” Carson explains.

“Can it wait? We need to get back to Bobby.” Buck explains.

“Yeah, you go off. I have things sort anyway. But here are the new crutches for Chris. Let me just get them set up if Chris could stand for me.” Carson explains.

Buck places Chris on the floor and the boy stands as Carson slips his arms into the new crutches and then adjusts the height on them making them fit better.

“How do they feel?” Carson asks.

“Way better than the wooden ones, thank you.” Chris says.

“It's my pleasure now off you go, but if there are any problems with them just come back or ask Buck. I’m sure he would bring them to me.” Carson says smiling.

Buck picks up his gun and leads the way back to the main tower where Buck shows Eddie into Bobby’s office.

“Right, I’ll go see what McKay wants and I’ll see you in a bit.” Buck explains as he turns to head out.

“Thank you, Buck. For everything.” Eddie says as he turns to see Athena and Bobby staring.

“Hello Eddie, why don’t you and Chris take a seat for us.” Bobby says.

Eddie places Chris in one seat as he sits in the other, he looks over to Bobby and Athena who are smiling.

“Seems you made friends with Buck.” Athena says smiling.

“Yeah, he was a lot friendlier than the other man.” Eddie says still remembering his first encounter with him.

“Yes, we heard and we can only apologize for what happened. It’s just a new galaxy, you just don’t know who is a friend and who is the enemy. Talking of which, what can you tell us about the wraith?” Bobby asks and gives Eddie a patient look.

“I understand we are the same when we visit other planets to trade. The wraith fought the people of Atlantis for thousands of years, till eventually, Atlantis disappeared. The wraith then went on to cull most planets until the population of this system was pretty much depleted. They went into hibernation but some remained awake, culling us every so often so we are more manageable. Like I said to Buck if you can go back to where you came from, go now while you still can. The wraith are relentless and powerful.” Eddie explains darkly remembering the most recent culling where his wife died.

“We have dealt with aliens who feel they are above us and we can defend ourselves. We can’t return home as we need more power but don’t have it. We would like to set up trade with you and maybe your allies too. I think we can work together and build a strong relationship.” Bobby explains.

“I can say yes for my village, but you would need to meet the leaders of my allies. But I will warn you, some might see that the arrival of people from here means the wraith may wake. Which in turn will put people off.” Eddie says.

“I understand. We are here to explore, not to start anything I promise you.” Bobby says.

“I get that, but sometimes places are just meant to be left alone. I mean I can't thank you enough for helping Chris. Your doctor gave him new ‘Crutches’ and some glasses to make him see better as well as some stuff to help him, which I need to get off him later.” Eddie says looking over his son.

“It is what we do, all we ask is you help us the best you can.” Bobby explains.

“Do you know exact numbers of how many wraiths are awake?” Athena says

“There is…” Eddie is cut off by a loud voice that seemed to be echoing.

“OFF WORLD ACTIVATION, DEFENSE TEAMS TO THE GATE ROOM!” A man says over the loudspeaker.

Eddie watches as Bobby and Athena head out he picks up Chris and follows them.

**_ Buck after leaving Bobby’s office _ **

Buck walked towards the area McKay had told him to meet him. As he walked he couldn’t believe how attached he felt towards Eddie, he had only known him a few hours but he felt a connection. But he didn’t know how to feel about it, plus he had a job to do and Eddie would be going back to his village soon enough.

“Ah, you arrive at last.” McKay says and Buck is thrown from his thoughts.

“So what is the big…” Buck stops as he sees what looks like a ship in front of him.

“Yeah, thought you might go quiet when you see it.” McKay says.

The ship was cylindrical and had an angled front and rear. It was small, but seeing as this could have been made by the previous inhabitants of Atlantis, it was amazing. Buck could see slightly inside of the ship because of the glass in front. He guessed that that is where the cockpit might be.

They entered the ship through a cargo bay door in the rear that was already open.

“Did you guys opened this?” Buck asked McKay and he nodded.

“Took quite a while to figure out, but we did it.” McKay said and they continued inside.

They were looking around the craft and Buck was already imprinting in his mind the ship’s layout. It would seem to be divided into two sections, they were currently in a room that was spacious.

“Maybe we can make use of this part of the ship as a cargo hold or something, don’t you think?” Buck said looking around.

“Yeah, with this much space? I bet.” McKay said and he taps Buck’s shoulder, “But what I want to let you see is through here.” He said and he pushed Buck to a door way.

Inside the second half of the craft were four chairs, and all around them were consoles which were barely visible mainly because there weren’t any lights.

“It looks like it would fit through the gate, doesn’t it? Have you got it to start?” Buck asks.

“Not yet, but we're hoping as you have the strongest ancient gene you might be able to. Go sit in the chair and think ‘ _on’_.” McKay says as he excitedly pushes him to the chair that was in front.

“Why do I need to think? Isn’t there like a key or something?” Buck questions.

“No, the ancient tech uses mind process. I’m guessing to stop people from using their bodies if they were killed, just think _on_.” McKay says.

Buck sits and holds the handles thinking about turning the ship on. He felt stupid for a second, thinking that sheer will could turn this ship to start. But it does starts to light up, the console flickered to life for a while before turning off.

“Nearly, try again.” McKay says, and Buck starts to really focus, and it turns on completely.

Buck looked around and saw the lights, consoles, and screen’s lit up as if from magic. But he knew it wasn’t. It was just advanced technology.

“Ah, I see he finally turned up.” Chim says suddenly appearing from behind.

“He did, and now it's on.” McKay said with a smile

“OFF WORLD ACTIVATION, DEFENSE TEAMS TO THE GATE ROOM!” A man says over the loudspeaker.

Buck lets go of the handles and the ship turns off and he sees McKay pull a face.

“Sorry, duty calls.” Buck says.

Buck and Chim head to the gate room where they see, Eddie, Bobby, Athena, and Chris. They meet up with Buck smiling at Chris. Buck stands close to Eddie as the sound of radio talk comes through.

 _“This is SG 7 we are under attack from ships. I repeat under attack! We have lost contact with the village team.”_ Someone says.

“Turn the malp towards the gate, let's see what we have going on. SG 7, this is Bobby can you see who it is?” Bobby questions as they look at the screen. A ship passes by the team then disappears and the gate closes.

“Is the malp still recording?” Bobby asks.

“Yeah, it will be.” The tech guy replies.

“Dial the gate now.” Bobby says.

“Dialling, the connection will not establish, retrying again.” The gate operator says.

“It’s the wraith. They do this to stop people fleeing to other planets, they will take people and then take them back to the planet they are from.” Eddie says dreading to think what was happening on his village.

“Is there anything we can do?” Athena asks.

“Until they are done, we won't be able to get back.” Eddie says, “But then I don’t know where they will take them, no one knows.” Eddie explains.

“Sir, we had the malp pointed at the gate and the DHD which means hopefully we will get an address to where they went.” The tech guy explains

“Ok. Athena, I need two teams ready to go, if we get an address we need be able to send a rescue team.” Bobby says

“I'll go.” Buck says and he sees people turn to him, “What? I’m the next highest ranking field officer, so I’m the best to select. Am I not?” Buck says looking at Athena.

“Fine, make sure you have your team ready to go.” Athena says and Buck sees the horror in Bobby's face.

“I'll be fine,” Buck reassures his father, “Chim get ready and go get Hen, she will be handy too. SG 9 gear up.” Buck says.

“I'll come too.” Eddie says and Buck looks at him then down to Chris.

“No, you need to stay here.” Buck replies.

“No, I'm coming along. If they have taken my people and my grandmother, I need to help them. Can Chris stay here?” Eddie asks looking at Athena.

“He can stay with me, and Buck take him. He may come in handy especially if his people are there.” Athena says.

“Ok then, fine follow me.” Buck says.

“Right, son. I will be back but until then, Athena will look after you ok?” Eddie says.

“Ok, dad be safe.” Chris says hugging his dad.

Eddie follows Buck and he enters a room where everyone is getting ready, Buck hands Eddie a weapon and smiles at him.

“This is a gun. You point, make sure the safety is off, and pull that trigger. Be ready though as it will make a loud band when you fire.” Buck explains “Also put this on it will protect you, hopefully.” Buck continues.

“Word of warning to everyone, their weapons don’t kill you. They stun you. Do avoid getting hit.” Eddie says loudly.

The sound of the gate being dialled fills the room.

“Buck, why do you need me?” Hen asks turning up just in time.

“Well, you are a medic. So you may be handy. Plus, I know you can hold your own.” Buck says smiling.

“True. Fine, I’ll come, but I’m pushing you in front of me if any danger comes.” She chuckles.

They all suit up and head to the gate room where a malp is about to enter the gate. Eddie watches as it passes through but then the gate closes.

“What’s going on?” Buck asks.

“The gate is floating in space; the mission is scrubbed.” Bobby says.

“Wait, what do you mean scrubbed?” Eddie asks.

“Gone.”

Eddie feels like he is letting everyone down because he can’t get to the planet to save his people. No matter what, he will get there. He knows he has to.

Buck looks at Eddie and can see the distress in his face. Buck wants to save his people but also Eddie’s. They didn’t deserve this he will think of a way to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please leave comments 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @afstory1988

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments
> 
> find me on tumblr @afstory1988


End file.
